Sometimes Living With Hyper Speed Demons Is Great!
by Kyra Belle
Summary: Hi! I started this fic with the intentions of a humor, but somehow I turned it into a full blown romance! argh! It's a brotherhood fic! There is some nudity and mention of sex in this fic, not much though! Enjoy! ^_^ R+R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evo or its characters, just Jesse, Randy, Jenny, Robbie, Sasha, Sami, and Josie! Jesse and Pietro are engaged in this fic, everyone but Todd and Sasha is in college (and good college!), Todd and Sasha are seniors, Jesse training to be a lawyer, and everyone is legally allowed to drink alcohol! And oh yes, Jenny, Sasha, Sami and Robbie used to go to Bayville, but they went back to Scotland! Phew. Enjoy the fic!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Sometimes Living With Hyper Speed Demons Is Great!  
  
  
  
Jesse and Pietro sat beside each other on the Brotherhood's sofa, sharing 15 packets of smarties between them. Jesse flicked a blue smartie at Pietro, and he flicked a green one at her. It hit her in the eye.  
  
"OwwwwwWWWWWW!!! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!!!" Jesse jumped up and lunged for him. He quickly zipped out of the way, and she grinned devilishly, making Pietro very worried for his safety.  
  
"So that's how ye want tae play it? Wae powers? Awright then!" Jesse growled, and chased him around the living room at full-speed. She eventually managed to catch him, and tackled him. She pinned Pietro to ground, her knees on either side of his head, and sat on his chest.  
  
"I AM VICTORIOUS!!" Jesse yelled with a grin on her face. Pietro flipped her over and jumped on top of her.  
  
"Who's victorious now?" he asked, grinning. Lance and the other Brotherhood members had been watching the whole thing from the door, and they hadn't noticed. Randy had a dangerous scowl on his face directed at Pietro.  
  
"Alright you two, enough of the loving! We don't want you two gettin' it on in the living room! We're going shopping, so get ready," Lance said. He received two frowns for the first two sentences from Jesse and Pietro, but they both smiled and got up in blue blurs at the mention of shopping. They grabbed the rest of their smarties and flitted out to the Jeep, Pietro settling in the front passenger seat, Jesse in the back.  
  
"GET A FRIGGIN' MOVE ON, SLOW COACHES!" Jesse yelled from the Jeep. The Brotherhood shook their heads and moved towards the Jeep. Randy jumped in the car, and sat very close to his sister. He scowled at Pietro, who was looking at them. Pietro shook his head with a smile on his face, and turned back to face the road. Lance got in the driver's seat, and put the keys in ignition. Before he turned them, he said,  
  
"Have we got cash to pay for the food?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I made an extra $50 dollars by starting a job," Jesse piped up, and everyone stared at her for a few minutes. Lance chuckled and turned the keys. The car revved into life, and Lance put his foot down on the gas pedal. Hard.  
  
  
  
*Fifteen Minutes Later*  
  
  
  
Jesse jogged over to the trolley rack at normal speed, and pushed a quarter in the slot. She pulled the trolley free, and raced back to the others. She grinned at everyone, and they went into the shop.  
  
"Fruit and veg first," Lance mumbled, and guided the trolley to the relevant section. He heard something that sounded sarcastic coming from Randy's mouth, and glared at him. He just glared back. Jesse ran there, and stuffed 14 red apples in a bag, singing:  
  
'Two apples fer everybody! Ma treat!' over and over again. She dumped them in the trolley, and started putting mushrooms in a bag. Tabitha rolled her eyes, and put a bag of potatoes in the trolley.  
  
"I'm gonna make everybody a special dinner, the night!" Jesse announced, and put the mushrooms beside the potatoes and apples. The Brotherhood were glad, because Jesse cooked the best meals they had ever tasted.  
  
"To what do we owe this special occasion?" Lance asked, and a hurt look appeared on Jesse's face.  
  
"I just wanted to do something nice for ye all for being ma friends!"  
  
"Sorry if I hurt your feelings," Lance apologized, and Jesse gave him a bear hug. He was glad to be in her good books again.  
  
As the shopping trip progressed, Lance, Todd, Fred, Randy, and Tabitha began to notice changes in Pietro and Jesse's moods. They were smiling more, and talking faster.  
  
"Chicken! Imustfindthechicken!" Jesse mumbled, and grabbed a whole chicken off the shelf. She dumped it rather unceremoniously into the trolley.  
  
"Whereisthegoddamnedmilkinthisplace?" Pietro yelled at a worker. The worker, who had a tag with 'Timbo' written on it attached to his shirt, pointed at the open fridge behind Pietro.  
  
"Damnright!" Pietro yelled, and gave Timbo a quick bitch slap. (Hehe, I loved it when Pietro bitch-slapped Evan in Speed and Spyke. ^_^) He yanked a carton of semi-skimmed out of it and threw it into the trolley.  
  
"Get6morecartons, Pietro, wecanaffordit!" Jesse yelled from the meat section. Her arms were loaded with sausages. Jesse is a massive sausage fan. She dumped them in the trolley, and dragged her fiancé to the bread section. Everybody else, except Todd, just stared blankly after them, and Todd chucked a packet of chips into the trolley.  
  
When they reached the bread section, it was official that the sugar in the smarties had worked their hyper magic on Pietro and Jesse. They were having a sword fight with two baguettes. Lance had a serious headache forming, and he stalked over to the two 'pirates'. He grabbed Pietro's baguette and flung it in the trolley. He tried to get Jesse's baguette, but she backed him into a corner, and pointed it at his face.  
  
"Argh, matey, keepawayfaemygoldensword, awright? OrIwillsmiteyouwithit!" Jesse growled like a pirate, and poked him in the shoulder with the baguette. It took them 15 minutes to get Jesse to let Lance out of the corner. By the time they had, Jesse and Pietro were bouncing around the aisle like kangaroos on caffeine highs. Jesse and Pietro looked at a packet of doughnuts, then at the baguette, and then at each other. Grins appeared on their faces, and they stuffed the baguette half way through the hole in the doughnut.  
  
"The baguette is making babies with the doughnut, Randy! The doughnut is having sex with the baguette, Lance!" they chorused. When they saw the embarrassed looks on their friends' faces, they laughed, and gave each other a kiss.  
  
  
  
*Later, much, much, later*  
  
Lance plonked down on the sofa, and rubbed his temples. Pietro and Jesse had got worse as the shopping trip progressed, and they had given him a killer headache. They had used every trick in the book to embarrass them, and it worked. Especially the baguette/doughnut thing. They were in the kitchen cooking God knows what. Well, Jesse was cooking; Pietro was flirting with her, and helping out a little.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lance decided to find out if they had calmed down a little, and peeped in the kitchen. They were making out on the kitchen counter. It hadn't been the first time Lance had found them making out in kitchen. He went bright red and walked in.  
  
"If you don't want to get murdered Pietro, I suggest you stop making out before Randy comes in here," Lance suggested, startling them. Both of them went bright red, and Pietro pulled his hands out of Jesse's shirt. They got off the counter and straightened their clothes. Jesse smiled nervously, and Pietro glared at Lance. He could tell exactly what the white-haired boy was thinking. He was probably thinking: Why did you have to interrupt, you jerk?!? I was enjoying that; you probably just want Jesse for yourself! Lance didn't want Jesse, he had her sister Jenny.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't want your death on my conscience, speedy," Lance mumbled, and walked back to the sofa again, thinking of what Randy could have done to Pietro with his imagination and all those sharp knives if he had been the one to find them. It would've been very gruesome.  
  
*About 2 hours Later*  
  
"DINNER IS SERVED!!!" Jesse's soft soprano voice rang through the house, and everybody ran to the dining room table. It was beautifully decorated, with candles blazing, a lace tablecloth, flowers, silver cutlery, china crockery, and even crystal wine glasses, as well as little name tags!  
  
"Woah. where'd you get those glasses and plates, yo?" Todd asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"They're my dad's, and you know what Magneto's like when he's angry, so don't break any!" Pietro warned. Jesse walked over to Lance's CD player, which they had brought downstairs, and put in a CD. Before she pressed play, she turned and gave everyone a warning glare.  
  
"Listen, we are listening to this CD, and if anyone objects I will castrate them or cut their hair, ye have been warned," Jesse said calmly, and pressed play. Celine Dion's voice floated out the speakers. Lance suddenly noticed there was 14 dinner places, not 7.  
  
"Jesse, what's going-" Lance stopped short, as Jenny stepped out of the shadows, along with Sami, Sasha, Robbie, and Randy's girlfriend. (AN: Jenny, Sami, Sasha, and Robbie are Jesse and Randy's brother and sisters. Big family.)  
  
"Hey, Lancey boy!" Jenny exclaimed softly, and Lance rushed over to her. He encased her in a big bear hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much since you left!" Lance exclaimed fiercely, and gave her a passionate kiss. Robbie hugged Tabitha. Sami gave Freddy a hug and a kiss on the cheek (they're a couple), Sasha got down her knees, and gave a crouching Todd a massive hug (yes they're a couple too!), and Josie (Randy's girlfriend) gave Randy a kiss. Pietro slipped an arm around his fiancée's waist, and looked into her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"So do you think we did a good job, Jessica, my angel?" he asked softly in her ear, and she smiled lovingly.  
  
"Of course we did, Pietro, ma speedster!" Jesse whispered in his ear, with a voice that sounded like an angel sighing. It made Pietro's heart flutter madly. They shared a kiss and then everyone sat down beside their other half. Jesse stood  
  
"Right, for our starter, we are having. garlic mushrooms with a delicate mayonnaise or tiger prawn cocktail, you can choose. And before you ask Freddy, you can have both if you want. I have made enough to feed an army." Jesse announced, trying to hide her Scottish accent. Pietro tugged on the hem of her newly bought lavender sundress.  
  
"Don't hide your accent, honey, you aren't you without it," he whispered in her ear, with a smile. She grinned.  
  
"Awright! Fer main course, I made spaghetti Bolognese! Or if ye prefer, ye can huv a stuffed chicken breast. The stuffin' is sausage and rosemary. Ye can have both if ye want! Fur desert ye can have bittersweet strawberry tart with mascapone cream or chocolate gateaux with chocolate sauce. Like before, ye can have both!" she announced, with her full Scottish accent. Hearing her Scottish accent, or hearing her sing made Pietro's heart flutter like a dove's wings. She sat down, very lady-like, very un-Jesse like, and smiled brilliantly at Pietro. He smiled back and patted her bare knee.  
  
"I cannae believe you, Jesse, the tomboy of the century, is wearing a mid- thigh length sundress," Jenny teased, as she smoothed out her own sundress.  
  
"I guess this is why you asked us to dress up, then, Jesse?" Lance asked, grinning at Jenny. Jesse nodded, and got up to get the starter. Pietro followed her into the kitchen. He gathered her into his strong embrace, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, and melted into his arms. Fitting together, the way nature fashioned. She reluctantly broke free and lifted up two of the four silver starter platters. There were 12 other silver platters dotted around the kitchen.  
  
"We can snuggle later, but right now, we have 12 hungry mutants ben there. and one of those mutants is rather dangerous when he is hungry," she reminded him, and he sighed.  
  
"Do you promise?" he asked huskily. She nodded, with a little mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Good! Oh, it's no wonder I love you!" Pietro exclaimed, and scooped up the other two starter platters. They walked into the dining room, and placed the starters down in the middle of the table. Jesse zipped around, handing out the desired starter, or starters, in Freddy's case, to each person.  
  
*After the Dinner*  
  
Everyone was in his or her beds, sleeping. Jesse got up out of bed, and gave a sleeping Pietro a kiss on the forehead, brushing his hair off his face. She walked into their backyard, and stared at the midnight sky. She was glad she had decided to go through with this. Lance had been getting more depressed every day, Tabitha was getting more sarcastic and cynical everyday, Freddy was eating less, and Todd was dodging more and more classes. She sighed, and shivered from the freezing night air. She felt arms circle her waist, and she leaned back into her fiancé's warm embrace.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the freezing cold?" Pietro asked, burying his face in her brown hair. He breathed her in, and kissed her ear.  
  
"Just thinking, about being a mutant, becoming a lawyer, my brothers and sisters, my friends. us. I don't want to go back to Harvard and leave you again." she replied, with a tired sigh.  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you, Jesse. Come back to bed, my angel, it's freezing, and I'm only wearing boxers. And as for you, I don't want anyone else seeing you in this nightgown, honey!" he whispered in her ear, making her blush madly. She turned in his embrace, and kissed him gently, causing him to growl softly. She laughed quietly, and they walked towards the house. They climbed the stairs in blurs, and climbed into bed. Pietro gathered Jesse up in his arms, and they fell asleep quickly.  
  
Up in a window, Lance and Jenny had been watching the two lovers.  
  
"I'm glad they're engaged to be married, they suit each other so well!" Jenny exclaimed, as she was gathered up in Lance's strong arms. He stroked her bare shoulder, and kissed the top of her head, where black hair lay. She looked up and he looked into her soulful green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they go together like night and day. Just like us," Lance said tenderly, and kissed the tip of her nose. She sighed, and laid her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep. He pulled the sheets over their naked bodies, and closed his eyes.  
  
"You know, Jenny, sometimes living with two hyper speed demons is great!" he mumbled sleepily, and fell asleep.  
  
FIN  
  
Ohmigosh! This took me 4 hours non-stop to write! Argh! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
